Poids lourd
by lasurvolte
Summary: Le rire des autres c’est moche quand on ne peut pas rire avec eux, la solitude n’en devient que plus déprimante.


**Titre :** Poids lourd

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Qu'il les garde, quand je vois ce qu'il en fait…

**Résumé :** Le rire des autres c'est moche quand on ne peut pas rire avec eux, la solitude n'en devient que plus déprimante.

**Genre :** One-shot, mais très shot

**Couple : **beeeeeeeeh

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Il les voyait rire, alors il ferma les yeux. Mais le bruit de leur amusement parvenait toujours à ses oreilles, il décida de les boucher avec ses deux mains. On se sentait encore plus seul entouré des autres, surtout quand ils riaient si fort. Naruto avait bien tenté plusieurs fois d'être au centre de ces éclats de rires, mais quand c'était à son tour de se faire remarquer, soit on l'ignorait fortement, soit on lui criait dessus, le rejetant pour une raison inconnue.

Le petit blondinet assit sur sa balançoire, lui et sa solitude, aurait bien voulu pouvoir faire disparaître tout le monde à cet instant. Quitte à être seul, il aurait voulu qu'il y ait une bonne raison à cela. Etre seul parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui mais pas au milieu de tous ces gosses de son âge qui rigolaient. C'est vrai que le garçon blond était fort, qu'en général il souriait, il faisait des bêtises pour se faire remarquer, mais il arrive un moment où on se sent trop lourd pour continuer à faire semblant et où la tristesse pesant excessivement fort sur les épaules on se laisse submerger. C'était un de ces moments là pour Naruto. Néanmoins contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il existait une personne qui remarquerait son changement d'humeur.

Sasuke traînassait autour de l'académie, comme d'habitude il se trouvait sous les yeux goulus des filles mais s'en fichait pas mal. Sa solitude ne se trouvait calmée que par une seule chose et ce n'était certainement pas dût à ces dindons. Il cherchait du regard ce qui allait soulager son cœur, il finit par le repérer assit sur la balançoire, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Là bas, la tête baissé, Naruto les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles ne souriaient pas. Le brun se mordit les lèvres. Qu'arrivait-il au blond ? Impossible d'aller lui demander, il aurait fallu qu'il oublie la rivalité qui s'était tissée entre eux, c'était hors de question. Tant pis, si le blond ne souriait pas, après tout ça ne le regardait pas. Il fit demi-tour… Trois secondes plus tard il se dirigeait vers Naruto.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. En face de lui, la personne qu'il détestait, le regardait. Mais pas de son air impertinent habituel, il sembla même à Naruto que ses yeux reflétaient une certaine tristesse. Le blond chassa vite cette pensée, Sasuke n'était qu'un con arrogant, alors il ne pouvait pas être triste pour lui. C'était tout simplement impensable. Il déboucha ses oreilles lentement prêt à lui demander de dégager. Mais l'Uchiwa fut plus rapide que lui.

- Est-ce que ça va Naruto ?

Cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas au brun, cette question, et même la prononciation de son prénom plutôt qu'une de ses insatiables insulte, fit craquer le blond. Ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes et s'accrochant au tee-shirt de son rival au lieu de le repousser il se mit à pleurer en silence. Sasuke ne su pas trop quoi faire sur le coup, puis il se souvint de sa mère et de sa tendresse, peut-être que c'était de ça dont Naruto avait besoin. Alors il passa ses bras autour de l'autre garçon et le serra contre lui.

C'était la première fois pour le blond. La première fois qu'une chaleur humaine l'entourait pendant que ses larmes coulaient, il avait tellement été habitué à pleurer recroquevillé sur sa solitude que ce simple geste lui mit le cœur sans dessus dessous. Qui y avait-il de pire que de pleurer seul ? Peut-être rire seul. Mais Sasuke était là et le serrait, l'Uchiwa, son rival, qui depuis quelques temps se retrouvait aussi seul que lui. Celui qu'il détestait était là pour lui, alors que tous les autres le fuyaient.

Le brun ne savait pas quoi en penser de son côté, si on lui avait dit qu'il prendrait un jour cet imbécile dans ses bras il aurait fait un geste arrogant pour expliquer que ça n'arriverait jamais. Et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il se passait à cet instant, comme si c'était les choses les plus insensées qui en fait devaient réellement arriver. Mais était-ce si insensé que cela après tout ? N'était-ce pas le sourire de Naruto qui enlevait chaque fois le poids sur son cœur quand il l'apercevait ? Finalement c'était bien logique que les deux êtres les plus seuls en viennent à partager un moment comme cela. Personne ne voyait le blond pleurer parce que tout le monde regardait le brun avoir ce geste affectueux envers quelqu'un. Cependant l'un comme l'autre se fichait dorénavant de ce qui les entourait. C'était cette sorte d'impression qu'on a quand il semble ne plus rien manquer dans notre vie. Comme si on avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il fallait pour en remplir le vide.

Le blond écumait sa tristesse sur le tee-shirt du brun, il voulait pleurer jusqu'à ne plus jamais en avoir besoin et comme quelqu'un le laissait faire et le consolait, il en profitait. Après tout c'était la première fois. Même si cette personne était à la base son rival. Après tout il s'en foutait, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de cette tendresse qu'on lui procurait et dont il manquait effroyablement.

Et ils étaient là tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, l'un pleurant, l'autre se taisant, dans un simple petit geste à se partager quelque chose qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Quelque chose qui les reliait. Alors à ce moment là, il n'y avait besoin d'aucune parole, leur silence suffisait. Le temps passa, et quand Naruto estima être guérit du poids lourd de sa tristesse, il se recula et offrit enfin à Sasuke ce qui le rendait chaque fois plus léger : son sourire.

C'était le début d'une longue histoire.

Mais ça justement c'était une autre histoire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : mouais, le style en est complètement décousue, j'ai même pas réussis à transcrire ce que je voulais. Voilà tout ça pour dire qu'en ce moment j'ai vraiment une baisse… Si quelqu'un a un remède… … Ah oui ! La fin n'indique pas qu'il y aura une suite, pas la peine de m'en demander.


End file.
